The Kitsune Miko
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: After a devastating turn for the worst Kagome's world is turned upside down as Inuyasha makes an impure wish upon the completed jewel. With the final battle over with Kagome is turned in to a fox demon and left to care for a now infant Inuyasha.


**A/N:** I do not own anything, not even the plot; well most of it but the idea solely belongs to sugar0o.

**Disclosures:** I do not own anything; the characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takashi **[c]** and only the ideas, plots, made up things and persons are mine. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Her heart pounded eagerly against her chest as she sat there in the middle of the clearing completely immobilized as she held the red clad bundle closer to her bosom. The area around them was scattered with the ominous feeling of death as dried blood surrounded the forest floor. A soft whimper snapped her out of her current reveries as cloudy blue orbs scanned the area momentarily before letting fear over take her petite form. A small brush of demonic energy tickled her senses until finally eliciting a shiver to run down her spine at the power the person held. Another soft whimper receded out of the child in her arms causing her to shift slightly before tucking him in tighter so that he was slightly hidden under the folds of red cloth.<p>

'_Please, not now'._ She thought to her self as her brows folded in to a slight scowl, the slight flailing of the infant distracting her for a few seconds before her brain tuned her in on the severity of the situation at hand. Many thoughts rushed through her mind as the heavy scent of power and masculinity flowed closer towards them. Sesshomaru was not far off and she had very little hope in her abilities to flee. _'What if he came here for Tetsaiga? What if he wants to finally finish Inuyasha off? How could she defend herself, Shippo, and him?' _

She fought the urge to cry as defeat settled inside her head. She didn't want to die here, no anywhere else but here, not in the same place her two best friends had met their demise in. No, not the place the accursed jewel had turned her in to what she was now or where Inuyasha had shrunk until he was a mere baby once more. A slight movement in the corner of her eye made her sorrow grow deeper as she noticed the way Shippo scurried around looking for a place to hide, no doubt terrified of the scenes he had to witness. Who would be there for him if she faced death? Who would raise both of them if she gave up? No one; and that thought alone was enough to solidify her resolve as she beckoned him to her side. His emerald eyes sniffed the air slightly before growing wide eyed as realization hit him. With slight weariness he rushed to her side and hid behind her as the demon lord made his entrance.

Her muscles bundled up and tensed as the demon lord stood there, his glorious form everything but friendly as his golden gaze fell upon her. A few moments ago she was turned from prey to predator but in his eyes she knew she was still below him in species and rank, to others she may be dangerous but in all reality he was still very much the predator in their current game of cat and mouse; after all, was it not the hound that chased the fox?

Seconds felt like minutes as her body challenged her mind, muscles tightened under her kimono as she tried to decide whether to fight him or take flight. No doubt he was faster but all she knew was that she would give him one hell of a chase, after all foxes were cunning and right now she needed those traits to get her and the two children to safety. The need to protect expanded inside her chest as she looked down at the innocent face of her once best friend, she knew she would protect him, she would not let the cruel dog in front of her harm him especially since he was in such a vulnerable position. Even if their current misfortunes were his fault she vowed that she would stay by his side and damn everything to hell she would do just that.

Her instincts were practically screaming DANGER inside her head but her body failed to move as the demon lord made his advances towards them. Her breath stopped short as his dark yet silky baritone voice filled the silent void setting off different reactions and sinful images throughout her mind and body, she felt betrayed as it continued to react to his simple gesture, she shook her head slightly trying to fend off the little coils of desire unfolding within her, little things that she did not wish to associate with his person. He was an Adonis, a walking, living, breathing sin that her new form seemed to enjoy; more than she would have considered appropriate. With closed lids she silently cursed the fates and Inuyasha for their cruelty and stubbornness before opening up her cerulean orbs once more. A small 'eep' escaped her lips as she looked up at the beautiful demon currently a foot away from her.

"You are the miko." He stated in a questionable fashion, her timid nod clarified his assumption as he raised a silver brow. "Hn. You shall explain to this Sesshomaru how it came to be." Another question, her fear was reduced somewhat as the once priestess marveled at his odd yet useful tactics. Though she didn't want to tell him she knew that his interest had been picked and just like most dogs she figured once his curiosity was satiated he would leave them alone; so she began her story.

She told him of what happened around the final battle with Naraku, the fight that he was not present in. He gained knowledge surrounding the deaths of the monk, Miroku, and Sango's demise along with her younger brother. He learned that even though Inuyasha had been a driving force in the battle, it was Sango and Miroku's deaths that had sparked something deep within her, a fire that was ignited and never put out as her soul called for the destruction of the evil that caused her beloved friends to fall.

He had wanted to deride her, to scoff and tell her that she was lying that she was not powerful enough to overcome an evil such as Naraku but her scent proved her story true. He caught no trace of deceit and the tainted purple marble hanging around her neck was more than enough proof. What should have been a glowing, pink hue was now a musky purple gem, obviously tainted by the wish his foolish brother had made. A sigh erupted from the vixen in front of him as he questioned her on the events that followed afterwards. Her mood turned darker as her eyes blurred over, her mind reeling back to the events five days ago.

"You see…" She began in a seemingly lost voice, her eyes growing far more distant as she continued to tell him about her knowledge concerning the dangers surrounding the Shikon and the promise she had made to his brother all those years back.

"Half brother." He corrected her instantly causing her to return to the real world for a few seconds to apologize before continuing on with the story. All in all she ended it by telling him of how she had grown up in power, about her wisdom concerning her true role in everything, about her regret in promising Inuyasha the jewel, about her honor and that no matter how much she wanted to back out of it her conscious would not let her.

"All I remember was a pain I felt once before, the kind of pain where your soul is being ripped right out of your body, but this time it felt like all of me was being ripped to pieces." She stated, her eyes nearly watering at the terrible memory, and about how the once clay miko materialized in front of them and how Inuyasha began to shrink smaller and smaller until finally he was a baby once more. The way Kikyo had eyed them both with such hate and malice that it made her body shiver to the core. Kagome had turned in to the one thing the priestess despised most, a yokai; a thing that shook her with such ferocity for reasons Kagome knew not.

The jewel was forever tainted due to Inuyasha's irrationality. Neither Kagome nor Kikyo had the power to turn it back; the once clay miko turned flesh and blood once more not able to purify it due to her selfish and conniving ways, her tainted actions being the cause of her misfortunes and Kagome, pure, simple human turned demon born to the world anew – via it's own power. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting a stray tear fall down her pink tinted cheeks before opening them once again to look in to the molten pools of gold staring at her.

"She attacked me then, whether out of rage or frustration I don't remember but all I can recall is the feel of her blood, warm and sticky as it slid down my hands. Her flesh so soft and ripe stained with red as I dug my claws further in to her skin." Guilt and remorse washed over her in waves as she averted her gaze towards the currently slumbering child in her arms. She felt sympathy for the hanyou, remorse for not being able to stop her self in killing the woman he had loved, the chance to bask in that sweet emotion forever gone because of her. In her heart she knew she had to protect him at all costs, so with all guilt forced back she looked up at Sesshomaru and awaited his reaction.

In all honesty he did not care about love and she knew it, especially if it concerned his half brother. But for now the knowledge she provided him with would be enough as he stood up, the rest of his lingering questions would be answered later on. The wind blew softly around them as he stared ahead and reflected on everything she had told him. He sneered at the stupidity his brother possessed, he was a fool to wish on cursed objects and now he was taxed with the responsibility of caring for the young woman and the brat himself. A migraine was slowly seeping in to his head as he closed his eyes and delved more in to the situation, perhaps this would be a blessing in disguise after all. He felt that the girl probably stored his father's sword somewhere and if he played his cards right he could obtain it. Either way he was now the overall alpha of the pack, Inuyasha falling in line behind him as a member before and now the onna before him, though human she had once been, demon she turned now, meaning she was one of his own.

Though she was a vixen and not a bitch she was still part of his pack. With one sniff in the air he assumed the infant she was caring for was his brother making her a vital part of the group. He already had his ward to care for; adding on another child would just make him lose his mind since he had the welfares of his land to look after. He fought back the temptation to groan, knowing what he had to do even though he highly disliked the idea in its whole. After careful considerations he opened up his eyes and turned back to the woman behind him, he analyzed her and took in her new form.

'_A silver kitsune'_ He thought to himself as he continued to stare down the young vixen. She was a rare breed, being the second one he had come across since the thief he had met many years prior, what was his name again? Yoyo or something of that caliber; It didn't matter though as he continued to assault her with his gaze, the silver's of their kind we're the only demons in existence that were equal, power wise as the silver Inu's.

That thought prompted an idea to form inside his mind as he took the next course of action. The unruly council members of the demon society were the reason behind his absence during the final battle, the old prudes were badgering him about finding a mate and breeding a strong heir to take the throne once his time came. He almost sneered at the way they threatened to throw him from the duties that were once forced upon him centuries before he should have taken reign. His beast did not yearn for a woman to be by his side but it did not want to see the western lands lost to the council either. His thoughts turned towards the woman currently staring up at him, she was powerful, strong, loyal, not to mention she held intelligence and education which was rare among woman, she was passionate and determined, and she held motherly dexterity that yokai woman did not possess; any pup and child would be lucky to have her for a mother.

For these reasons and the child currently nestled in her arms he let out the words that would forever change their lives. "You and the half breed shall accompany my person." Her eyes widened as he ordered her. She wanted to argue, to fight with him but the brighter side of her thought against it as Shippo scurried up her arm and settled on her shoulder. She bit her lip as she looked up at his impassive face, with all the courage she could muster up she found her voice and requested that the kit be allowed to accompany her. With a small nod of his head he allowed her the favor, after all it was a simple request compared to the gift she would unknowingly bestow upon him. She was to be his mate even if she didn't know it; therefore he wanted her to be happy.

"Why would you do this? You know, take us with you?" She questioned nervously. He pondered her question for a moment before deciding that he liked her more calm behavior better, he could not afford her going eccentric on him and considering her previous attitude it would not take long until she was back to her old ways. If he provoked her by not answering the brash and loud side of her would surface and that was something he did not want just yet, so with mind made up he decided to pacify her for the moment.

"Though idiotic he may be, or was in this case…" He began as he ignored the slightly disapproving look she gave him. "He is still part of my pack, and as alpha I covet the responsibility of providing for him what I could not before when our great father was killed. Being the first born many of the tasks we're passed down to me resulting in time consumed with maintaining our legacy and lands; the half breed, because of all the chaos, was not one of my priorities to deal with. This time however, the lands are secured and there is no one willing or senseless enough to challenge me save my little brother. While he is a bastard, he shall not grow up as such again as long as he is under this Sesshomaru's care. I will see to it that he is raised to be one of the brightest minds and strongest men with the respect the prince of the west is entitled to."

"Oh…" Was the only proper answer Kagome could muster up as she practically gawked at the male before her, she not only heard him speak more than a word, he had provided her with the hope of a family and home for Inuyasha, something he never had. Happiness filled her being to the brim as her lips curled upwards in to a smile. A small feeling still nagged at her but she decided to brush it off as a hallucination, besides the fox and the hound did not develop nothing more than a platonic relationship, right?

The cursed jewel radiated a soft purple color as she shifted Inuyasha's head to lie on her unoccupied shoulder. So many thoughts ran through her mind as she rubbed circles around the infant's back. She was once again left there to protect a jewel that had turned her world upside down, not to mention saddle her with the challenges of playing mother to two little boys. Its power had been reduced tremendously but she could still feel its steady pulse, she was grateful somewhat that she didn't need to worry too much about hungry demons coming after her since it was tainted but she still couldn't help the worry that plagued her. The jewel wouldn't need much protecting now, that much she knew especially since Sesshomaru had taken them under his wing.

'_Why do I always end up like this? Fate must hate me…really hate me…'_ She thought to her self as she trailed behind the tall demon lord, long silver tresses flowed all around her as the wind began to pick up slightly. Shippo began to yawn as he stretched his tiny arms upwards.

"Come here Shippo." She called to him before shifting Inuyasha once more and making room for the red head. He smiled shyly at her before scurrying down and finding comfort in her arms, his small body relaxed immediately as his heart began to slow down to a steady beat. Silence fell upon the group as day gave way to night, the last rays of the sun falling below the horizon before disappearing completely as stars covered the night time sky. The moon hung high above them, completely illuminating their surroundings as the group trudged forward.

"We shall rest here." The regal male finally announced surprising Kagome a bit as she stumbled in to his backside. Her body immediately froze in to place as the infant in her arms began to whimper.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama." She quickly stated before falling to the floor in layers of silk. She quickly settled Shippo beside her before heeding to Inuyasha's needs. His whimpers began to escalate to tears as his eyes opened up. Sesshomaru watched her with fascination as she tried to comfort the child.

"Shh baby, shh." She cooed before rocking him back and fourth and humming a slow lullaby. The demon lord began to shift uncomfortably as he found the sound to be pleasant, the soft timber of her melodious voice lulling his beast to relax. Yes, he had no doubt made a wise choice in who would be the mother to his pups. "I don't even know what to feed you." She thought aloud diverting him from his musings.

"Stay here." He demanded softly before erecting a small barrier around them and leaving. Kagome didn't even blink as the demon lord disappeared suddenly; she simply shrugged and proceeded to tend to Inuyasha. Shippo began to stir by her side causing her gaze to fall towards him. With a small smile she reached her hand out and stroked his hair, he responded by nuzzling further in to her touch. "Hello there sleepy head." She teased before unfolding Inuyasha from his bindings and grimacing as she noticed how soiled the cloth she bundled him in was. Her heightened senses didn't help the matter anymore as she stood up and carried him at arms length.

"Kagome where are we going?" Shippo questioned as he walked by her side towards the forests edge.

"I smell a stream not far from here; I need to clean Inuyasha and his blanket." She replied before aimlessly walking forward. The sound of rushing water reached her ears immediately causing excitement to fill her chest. Soon enough they were by the waters edge, a small waterfall located to their far right as Kagome stripped her self from the different layers of silk, leaving nothing on but a white yukata she assisted Shippo before grabbing them both and plunging in to the water with a light splash. Shippo giggled out loud while Inuyasha smiled brightly, his toothy grin lifting Kagome up significantly as she hoisted him up in the air and blew bubbles in to his tiny stomach. Shippo swam around them, a smile of contentment etched on to his face as the sound of Inuyasha's laughter filtered through the air.

"Time to clean you up my stinky little pup." She teased before dipping his small body halfway in to the water and washing him clean, he seemed to enjoy her ministrations as he gurgled and babbled happily. Shippo dunked under the water and submerged immediately before letting out a blood curdling scream. Kagome's senses immediately went on high alert as she pulled them both closer to her body. Sapphire orbs turned towards the source and narrowed instantly.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." The handsome male questioned with a sly smile as he bent low and prepared to attack.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled out at the top of her lungs before rushing out of the water with the two boys in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was really interested in the picture that went along with the plot so I decided to pursue it. Hope I have done it justice so far, comments, feedback and any complaints are free to be dropped in a review! :)


End file.
